Captured
by Jollyroy
Summary: A day in the life of a boy who is a slave to 4 Pokemon. Rated M for language and adult themes. Contains Lucario/Human ,Zangoose/Human, Mightyena/Human, and Ninetales/Human
1. PokeSlave

**Captured**

_**Chapter 1: 2 Years**_

Running. That's what he was doing. Swiftly through the forest in that unknown land. Zigzagging through the trees, desperately trying to throw off those two Pokémon who were chasing him.

But they were smarter than that.

Ike, the 16 year-old with the jet-black hair, who is currently sprinting for his life through familiar trees, has come to really despise Pokémon. Especially that of Lucario, Ninetails, Zangoose, and Mightyena.

It was dark outside, around 10 or 11PM. Ike's lungs were burning. He had been running for a good twenty minutes, non-stop, in his latest attempt at freedom. The two Pokémon chasing him: a Zangoose and a Mightyena. Both Female and getting seriously irritated with chasing this kid.

"_Why don't they just give up and leave me alone!"_ Thought Ike as he continued to run. Ike looked behind him to see a quick glimpse of is hunters. Through the darkness, the boy could just barely make out the outline of a Zangoose and Mightyena not too far behind him. Though, he could clearly see their piercing eyes, burning with anger. More than enough motivation to continue running. The wind was on Mightyena's side as she advanced right behind Ike and began biting on the back of his legs in an attempt to slow him down. No such luck as Ike quickly shook the wolf off of him and continued his escape.

The Zangoose, who finally had enough with chasing this boy, quickly scooped up some nearby stones and began to take aim. With master precision, she hurled three rocks at Ike, hitting him once in the back and _**twice**_ in the head. Ike felt a sharp pain overcome him as his head began to spin. Becoming uncoordinated, Ike ran smack-dab into a tree, falling unconscious.

The two Pokémon quickly surrounded the fallen human. Making sure that he wasn't going anywhere, they finally let their guard down and began to catch their breath, giving their lungs a refreshing break.

"Man, he's getting faster every time. It's getting harder and harder trying to catch him." Said the Zangoose still panting for air.

"I know. Plus, he's getting craftier. I didn't even notice him escape from us. Gotta keep a sharp eye on this one" Chuckled the Mightyena.

"Hey, sister. What do ya say we have a little 'fun' with him, eh? I think we've earned it." Said the Zangoose, getting a lustful grin on her face.

"No. We need to get back to the group with our other sisters. We wouldn't want to keep _**her**_ waiting." Said the Mightyena.

"Fine, fine." Answered the Zangoose disappointed.

The Zangoose grabbed Ike's leg as she began to drag him as she and the Mightyena began to make their way back to their den.

It was a good hour later when the two Pokémon and their little captive returned back to the rest of the group. Ike was still unconscious. In a clearing, deep in the forest, was where the rest of the Zangoose and Mightyena's "group" was nested. There, around a warm fire, awaited a Ninetails and a really impatient Lucario. Both female. Ninetails was the first to spot her two sisters and the boy, still being dragged.

"Look, sister! There they are! They've come back with our toy!" squealed the Ninetails happily as her tails began to wag.

"It's about time, those two slackers." Said the Lucario.

"We got him. It took us a while, but we got him. He's getting faster." Said Mightyena.

"Or maybe, you're getting slower. Bring him over here." Said the Lucario.

"You're welcome." Snorted Zangoose as she laid the boy down in front of Lucario.

The Lucario stood above Ike with a face of irritancy. She began to growl silently as she stared daggers at the sleeping boy. "Hey, wake up. Wake up, boy….I SAID WAKE UP NOW!" screamed the blue dog.

Lucario kicked Ike sharply in his side, waking the boy up instantly. Ike howled in pain as his eyes shot wide open. Ike looked around in horror as he realized he had been captured yet again.

"Yay! He's awake! Now we can play with him again!" barked the Ninetails.

"Not yet, sister. First, I'm gonna teach this boy a lesson for running off again." Said Lucario, not taking her eyes off Ike." Ike said nothing, only looking down at his feet.

The Mightyena spoke up. "Oh, come on. Don't hit him again. Look, we brought him back here so—"

"WHO IS IN CHARGE HERE!" snarled the Lucario showing her fangs to Mightyena. Mightyena backed down. "I AM IN CHARGE! I'M THE BOSS! IF I SAY THIS BOY NEEDS TO BE PUNISHED, THEN I'LL BEAT HIM UNTIL I PLEASE!"

No one said anything. They all knew not to cross Lucario. She was Alpha female. She had made that clear a long time ago. Lucario turned her attention back to Ike who was still looking at the ground .

"Get up, boy." Said Lucario. Ike moved not an inch.

"I SAID GET UP!" yelled Lucario as she kicked Ike in his chest. Ike fell backwards, wincing in pain. Lucario grabbed Ike by his dirty shirt and hoisted him to his feet. She began throwing a flurry of punches and kicks on Ike as he just stood there and took his beating. This was nothing new.

"WE GIVE YOU FOOD AND SHELTER AND YOU SHOW NO GRATITUDE! I WILL NOT BE DISRESPECTED BY SOME LOW HUMAN!" barking Lucario as she hit the boy on every word. Blood began to leak from Ike. He didn't ask for this life. Once he was a normal boy who had friends and went to school and just lived a happy life. But, one day, he got curious and went into the forest and he spotted a Lucario. That was two years ago…

But presently, Ninetails covered her eyes. She didn't like it when Lucario beat Ike. No one did. Lucario slammed Ike into a tree and got right in his face. They were about the same height, if Ike wasn't a bit taller.

"Now. You're gonna get on your knees and swallow what I give you." Said Lucario with a sneer on her face. Taking a mouthful of blood, Ike spat in Lucario's face. Everyone present looked on in horror, waiting for the inevitable. "Boy, you just damned yourself right to hell." Said Lucario as she began to wind up for one explosive punch. Zangoose, having enough of this, quickly reacted by grabbing Lucario's arm before she could connect with Ike. Lucario glared at her. Everyone else looked on in shock. Out of Lucario's three other 'sisters', Zangoose was the one who was least afraid of her.

"Stop this, sister. He's lost too much blood. If you hit him again, he's going to die." Said Zangoose.

"Let her kill me! I don't want to live if it means being a _**sex prisoner**_ to all of you foul Pokémon!" said Ike finally. He had had enough of this life. Being a slave to these horny Pokémon for two years was not his plan.

"YOU ARE MY PROPERTY! I'LL DO WHAT I PLEASE WITH YOU! IF I TELL YOU TO SUCK MY PUSSY, YOU'LL DO SO UNTIL I COME IN YOUR FACE!" yelled Lucario at Ike at the top of her lungs. The alpha female shoved Zangoose off of her and turned back to Ike.

"NOW GET ON YOUR KNEES!"

Ike looked over to the Mightyena who had seen all of this take place. She had a look on her face that said "please just do it and get it over with…".

Even though these four Pokémon raped Ike on a daily bases, out of all of them, Mightyena was at least the nicest rapist. If that was even possible.

Reluctantly, Ike slowly got on his knees as the Lucario grinned in victory. "That's right. Lick it. Lick it good." Said the Lucario with a hint of cruelty in her voice. Ike slowly began to lick the dog's vagina as she put a paw on his head. Lucario pressed her cunt deeper into Ike's face as the boy got a good whiff of her enticing scent. Small groans began to form from Lucario as she began to pant. Tears began to form in Ike's eyes as he continued to please the alpha female. He hated his life. He hated these Pokémon, especially this Lucario he was going down on. Every day was the same: Ike would wake up and eat the berries that one of the Pokémon would bring him. Then, they would take turns raping him, satisfying their horny, nymphomaniac desires for a little while. Then at night while everyone was sleeping, he would try to escape. He usually had a good 15 minute head start. But they always caught him. Though, he was getting faster and more muscular. That's how it's been every day for two long years…

Lucario began to moan and shake. She threw her head back as Ike kept lapping his tongue in her furry cunt.

"OOOOOH! That's it! I'm gonna come!"

Seconds later, she came. She screamed as her orgasm shook her, her juices spraying all over Ike's face. The juices mixed with his tears. After she recovered a bit, she looked back down at Ike.

"Now, drink it. Drink my juices and don't you miss a single drop." Demanded Lucario.

Ike obeyed and began to lick his face clean along with Lucario's dripping cunt. When he was finished, Ninetails advanced onto Ike. She began to push her nose at the boy's penis through his pants. Lucario glared at her.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Lucario. Ninetails backed away a bit.

Ninetails answered nervously "I….I was going to…play with-"

"And WHO said I was done with him?" retorted Lucario coldly.

"Well…he just licked you.. and…so I-"

"I'm done when I SAY I'm done? Did I say 'I'm done'?"

"No…"

"THEN GO AWAY UNTIL I SAY SO!"

Ninetails backed away towards the other three 'sisters'. Lucario turned back towards Ike who looked defeated.

"Now, take off your pants." Ike said nothing and slowly undid his pants and boxers, revealing Lucario's prize.

"I don't know why you're always so sad. You get to fuck the Alpha Female every day. You should be proud." Sneered Lucario as she began to fondle Ike's member until it was stiff. Ike tried his hardest not to moan, as it would give Lucario sick pleasure.

"Oh, yes. It's such an honor to have sex with a dog who couldn't find someone of her OWN species to mate with." Said Ike, enjoying what little mockery he could do.

"You watch your tongue boy." Growled Lucario as she violently shoved Ike to the ground on his back. Lucario sat atop Ike and positioned her entrance at his member. She then violently slammed down onto his cock and immediately began bounce up and down. The sudden thrusts gave Ike more pain than pleasure, although he wouldn't consider getting raped a pleasure.

"Grab my hips." Demanded Lucario. Ike obeyed and put his hands on her rocking thighs.

Ike began moaning and Lucario growled at him. "You better not come early, boy!" threatened Lucario. Not wanting another beating, Ike tried his hardest to stay in control. The other three Pokémon watched in lust as they stared at Ike's penis as it entered and exited Lucario's cunt. Ike cursed himself for ever going into the forest that fateful day, two years ago. That Lucario had been so nice to him when he first met her. But that turned out to be a trap as he was knocked out cold by a sneaky Zangoose from behind….

Ike was brought back to reality as he heard and _**felt**_ Lucario come. She screamed out to Arceus as her insides squeezed at Ike, causing his own orgasm as well. Ike tried his very best not to cry out, but alas couldn't. It gave sick pleasure to Lucario to know that Ike enjoyed her. Ike cursed himself for not having self-control.

"Did you like that?" sneered Lucario.

"No." said Ike flatly. Lucario got off of Ike with a grin on her face and sat up against a tree next to the dimming fire.

Lucario signaled that she was satisfied and Ninetails happily advanced towards Ike.

"Ready for me, Ike?" said Ninetails playfully. From a mix of being exhausted from sex and having just been beaten within an inch of his life, Ike fainted. Ninetails cried in disappointment.

"_Lucario always does this. She beats him, then she fucks him, then he passes out."_ Thought Zangoose with a look of irritancy. She looked over to see the cruel Lucario fast asleep on the tree. She looked back at Ike who was out cold on the ground.

"Well, I guess that's that. Can't be helped." Said Mightyena going to sleep, knowing this would happen.

"At least we know he won't try and escape tonight." Said Zangoose.

"But…that isn't fair…" said Ninetails sadly. Zangoose walked over and put her arm around her sad sister.

"Don't worry, sister. Tomorrow is a new day…"

As the fire slowly went out.


	2. The Plot Thickens

**Chapter 2: The Plot Thickens **

_The next day…_

Ike woke up the next morning on the cold, hard forest floor feeling surprisingly refreshed. He noticed that his body didn't ache like it usually did the morning after a nightly beating. Not a scratch on his body.

"Where'd all my cuts and bruises go? Lucario beat me pretty hard…" said Ike silently to himself.

"Berry juice can do some amazing things if you have injuries." Answered Mightyena. Ike jumped a bit as he realized he wasn't alone anymore.

"You…healed me?...well…thanks…" said Ike awkwardly.

"Don't mention it. You were in pretty bad shape last night. I wouldn't want to make love to you with all those nasty bruises on your body, would I?" giggled Mightyena with a lustful look on her face. Ike's grateful attitude changed as he remembered that she was indeed a rapist.

Ike scanned his surroundings to find that none of the other sisters where present.

"If you're looking for my sisters, they'll be back soon. They went to get some breakfast for the group." Said Mightyena.

Ike began to talk. "Well, why didn't you—"

"What? Have me go search for food, too and leave you here _**ALONE**_ so you can try and run off again? We're not stupid. Someone's gotta watch you. It's my turn today." Answered Mightyena.

"_Crafty little Pokémon."_ Thought Ike. Mightyena went to sit up under a tree as she watched Ike.

"Don't get any wise ideas." Mightyena warned Ike as she continued staring at him. Ike mumbled to himself as he too went to sit under a tree on the opposite side of the clearing. There was a long silence between the two as they both silently waited for the sisters to return.

Suddenly, Ike got a little curious about something. He turned to Mightyena who was still watching him.

"Hey, Mightyena?"

"What?"

"How did you and your 'sisters' meet each other? How did you form your little group?"

"Well, for one reason or another, we we're all exiled from our original packs of our respective species. For Lucario, it was because she was power hungry and wanted control. She defied her pack leader and she was kicked out. At some point, we all met each other and we all had the same problems. So, we decided to become a little family, so to speak." Explained Mightyena.

"Oh…." Ike paused for a moment. "Well…why did you Pokémon decide to capture me and keep me as your slave for two years?" said Ike with upmost curiosity.

"We had no one to mate with. We were sexually starving. It was only a matter of time before one of us snapped and killed ourselves from the burning pain of being in heat. And then we saw you. You looked so yummy." Said Mightyena, licking her lips.

"Don't you think it's wrong to keep me here? I had a life back where I used to live. I had friends and family. I went to school."

"Aw, but don't you like it here with us? With me? Don't we have lots of fun every day?" said the wolf innocently as she began walking towards Ike with a look of lust. Ike noticed this and tried to stall her.

"Uh…uh…w-why couldn't you have picked some **Pokémon** to mate with? That would have been morally better, right?" said Ike nervously, hoping to stall his rapist. Mightyena got right in Ike's face and began licking the bottom of his lips.

"We didn't want some shallow Pokémon. We wanted you. Someone we could control and always have around to _fulfill our needs_.And that's how it's gonna stay. **Forever**." Said Mightyena seductively. She pressed her paws against Ike's groin, slowly making him erect. Ike tried to resist.

"Take off your pants."

Ike had heard that phrase too often. He tried to change the subject. He looked to the sky.

"Well, it's awfully cloudy today. Looks like it might rain."

"Yes, that's very nice. Now undress." Said Mightyena losing patience.

"We'd better find a cave for shelter soon, or—"

Mightyena began to growl. "Don't test my patience, boy. I won't beat you like Lucario does, but one way or another, you're going to please me. And I can make this very easy on you, or very, very** painful**. Now Take. Off. Your. Pants."

Ike realized that there was no way out. Finally, he submitted to the wolf and undressed himself, revealing his manhood to the Pokémon. Mightyena smirked with dominance.

"That's better. Don't worry, I'll be nice." Reassured Mightyena. Mightyena slowly pressed Ike on his back to the ground. She quickly mounted him. She placed her begging cunt right on the tip of the boy's cock and slowly pushed herself down onto it. She moaned as she lowered herself to his base. Ike stifled his moans the best he could. He never wanted to except pleasure from these Pokémon. Mightyena began to bounce up and down on the cock as her tongue hung from out of her mouth. "Ooh. That feels good, Ike." Said the wolf as she continued raping Ike. The boy said not a word. Mightyena's juices began to seep out from her pussy. Her moans became louder as she sped up her bounces.

"Ike…I won't last much longer!" screamed the wolf.

"_Good. Get it over with, already."_ Thought Ike.

Just then, Mightyena came. Her juices flowed from her cunt and seeped onto Ike's thighs. Her insides began squeezing at Ike's penis, but he did not come. Ike did _**not**_ want to show pleasure this time. Somewhere, deep inside Ike, he felt triumphant for not showing weakness or signs of pleasure to his rapist this time. When Mightyena came down from her climax, she had noticed that Ike had not come.

"Hey, you didn't come." Stated the wolf.

"Nope." Said Ike as a matter of factly.

"That means you still have another round in you." Said Mightyena seductively. Ike wasn't expecting this.

"Uh…maybe not.." stammered the boy. Mightyena ignored what the boy was saying. She turned around and got on all fours in front of Ike. She then lifted her tail to reveal her butt hole to him.

"In here." Said Mightyena winking at the boy. She shook her butt seductively at Ike. Ike had never had anal sex before, so he was a bit afraid of the wolf's new demand.

"I don't think we should—"

Mightyena began to growl at Ike. Not wanting to be bitten or worse, he reluctantly mounted the wolf. Slowly, he began pushing his penis into Mightyena's small tail hole. Ike could not help but grit his teeth and moan and grunt as he inched his way deeper into the wolf's hole. It was very, very tight. Ike wouldn't last much longer. Mightyena began to moan and silently growl in pleasure as she was taken aback by this new experience.

Ike wasn't ready for this new experience and came prematurely in Mightyena's hole. Both of them were surprised that Ike had just done that. Ike dismounted Mightyena and backed up a fair distance, not knowing what to expect. Mightyena turned towards him with a stern look on her face. Ike tried to apologize and prevent a beating.

"Boy, you _**KNOW**_ you're not supposed to do _**THAT**_." Stated Mightyena.

"I-I'm sorry. I just…It was so tight and….."

Mightyena began to growl at Ike. She showed her fangs and readied her claws. If there's one thing that Ike was not supposed to do, it was come prematurely.

Just then, the rest of the sisters, Ninetails, Zangoose and Lucario, returned with handfuls of berries and fish.

"Breakfast is here!" announced a happy Ninetails.

"It would have been here sooner if Zangoose wasn't so incompetent at catching fish." Said Lucario.

Zangoose mumbled something under her breath.

"_**What **_did you say?" said Lucario threateningly.

"Nothing, sister."

"Didn't think so."

Looking to change the subject, Zangoose noticed that Mightyena was about to attack Ike.

"What's going on here?" asked Zangoose.

"This boy came before I was ready." Explained Mightyena. The three sister's eyes went wide at this. Upon hearing this, Lucario dropped her food and glared angrily at Ike.

"_**WHAT**_ DID HE DO?" asked the alpha Lucario. She began walking towards the boy, cracking her knuckles loudly. Ike prepared for the worst and cursed his timing.

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL THAT YOU ARE **NOT** ALLOWED TO COME UNTIL **AFTER **WE ARE FINISHED WITH _**OUR OWN**_ PLEASURE." Stated Lucario as she grabbed Ike by his neck. Ike tried to gasp for air, but no luck.

"Usually, I'll be lenient with you, boy. But this cannot go unpunished." Said Mightyena as she advanced towards Ike. Ike closed his eyes and prepared for his punishment. Ninetails covered her eyes, not wanting to see her toy get a beating. Zangoose couldn't let Ike be beaten again. Even though Mightyena had healed Ike's body the previous night, surely his entire body wasn't back to full health. Zangoose figured that between Lucario's blind fury and Mightyena joining in, Ike would die.

Zangoose quickly stepped in to save Ike. "Wait!" shouted Zangoose. Lucario and Mightyena turned their heads towards their sister. Ike opened his eyes and also stared at Zangoose.

"Let ME beat him. I owe him a good smacking for trying to run off last night." Said Zangoose with a grin. A smile crept on Lucario's face.

"Oh. Sister Zangoose has never beaten this boy before. Yes, why don't you have the honors of showing this boy his place." Said the Lucario evilly. Lucario was a sadist. She took pleasure in beating Ike, and she would thrilled if Zangoose took part in her fun. Lucario is extremely cruel. Lucario spoke to Mightyena.

"Sister Mightyena, let Zangoose have her fun while we sit back and watch." Said Lucario with a grin. Ike couldn't believe what he was hearing. After some silent debating, Mightyena agreed. She really didn't like hitting Ike, anyway.

"Fine, go ahead. Hit him hard for me." Said Mightyena.

"Actually, I thought I could take the boy into the forest, by myself, and beat him there. Because when I'm done hitting him, I'll have him pleasure me." Said Zangoose wickedly.

"You're always so conservative when you mate with him. I don't see why you don't just do it in front of us like we do. Very well, have at it." Said Lucario shooing Zangoose off with her paw.

"Good. Come with me, you waste of flesh." Said Zangoose as she yanked Ike by his shirt and dragged him on the ground.

"I never thought YOU would beat me." Ike said.

"Shut up, you. Don't you speak a word." Said Zangoose. As Ike was being dragged on the ground, he heard Lucario speak to him.

"Have fun." She said to him in a wicked voice.

Zangoose dragged Ike into the forest a good distance away from the rest of the group. When she was sure that they were totally alone, she let go of Ike. Ike got up off the ground. The boy starred at the Pokémon as he waited for her to attack him.

"Well, aren't you going to punish me?" Ike said mockingly.

"No." answered the Pokémon. Ike was surprised at her response.

"Why?" asked the boy.

"My sisters would have killed you for what you did. They were pretty angry. I didn't want to see you die."

"This is the second time you've saved me. Why do you care what happens to me?"

"Don't get the wrong idea. You are here to pleasure us. Remember that. I just don't think you have to be beaten every time you disobey." Answered the cat.

"Your blue dog of a sister thinks otherwise. I know you don't like her and I know that you would like to be in charge. Why do you let her boss you around?" asked the boy.

"….I…don't know…" said Zangoose looking down.

"Are you really that afraid of her?"

"That's none of your business, boy." Said Zangoose, getting irritated.

"I guess it's not." Said the boy.

"Now, I said I wasn't going to beat you. But, that still doesn't mean that you're not going to pleasure me. Take off your pants." Demanded Zangoose. Ike smirked and obeyed her orders.

"Okay, okay. I'll do what you say. I figure it's the least I could do for you saving me." Said Ike.

"That's right. And you better not come early." Said Zangoose with a smile. Ike laughed a bit, catching the joke. Ike lay on his back on the ground and Zangoose mounted him. She stroked his penis until it was nice and stiff and she placed it at the entrance of her cunt. Zangoose then slowly inserted it into her hole until she was sitting at Ike's base.

"Ready, Ike?"

"No one's ever asked me that before. Usually, they just get on with it." Said Ike.

"Yeah, well, I'm being nice. If you want, I could make this painful for you." Said Zangoose.

"No, no. Nice is good." Answered Ike. With that, Zangoose slowly began rocking up and down on the boy's cock. She began to growl softly as she continued her pleasure. Ike began thrusting upward into Zangoose to increase her pleasure. Being a sex slave for two years, he's had lots of practice.

"OH. Ike, that feels g-good…" said Zangoose weakly. Ike began to moan. For some reason, he didn't try to hide his pleasure like usual. Ike grabbed Zangoose's hips and began to slam her down onto his cock, causing her to yelp in pleasure. Ike's member was getting soaked in Zangoose's cunty juices as they began to leak out of her hole. Suddenly, Ike flipped Zangoose on all fours and began pounding into her tight cunt. Zangoose was fairly surprised at this new position, but wasn't complaining.

Ike pumped into the Pokémon's pussy as Zangoose lost control of herself in pleasure. She began screaming in joy as tears began to form in her eyes. Her claws dug into the earth as she was being pounded from behind by her slave boy.

"Oh, Arceus! Yes! More, more! Please don't stop! PLEASE!" screamed the cat.

'Please' is a word that someone says to a person who has the higher power in a certain situation. Ike noticed that Zangoose said this and instantly felt like he was in control of something. He hadn't felt this feeling of power in two years and he loved it. He wasn't about to let this authority go away just yet. He suddenly stopped pumping into Zangoose and just say there above her. Zangoose began to whine. She turned her head around to Ike. Her face had a look of disappointment. Ike smirked evilly.

"Why'd you stop! It felt good…" whined the Pokémon.

"You want more?" asked Ike with a grin.

"Yes. Please. Please, I'm almost there."

Then, Ike said something that he had never said to any of the sisters before.

"Beg for it."

Zangoose couldn't resist. She wanted it badly. She knew Ike had the power this time.

"PLEASE! PLEASE DON'T STOP, IKE, PLEASE! I NEED THIS! I BEG OF YOU! DON'T BE SO CRUEL!" said Zangoose, practically crying. With that, Ike continued pumping into his Zangoose master. She was once again filled with pleasure as Ike slammed into her most delicate of spots. Ike began to chuckle to himself as he pounded the Pokémon. For the first time in a long time, Ike was in complete control. Even better, he had control of one of the sisters. He could make her do anything.

He had won.

Ike began playing word games with the poor cat. As he continued pleasuring her, he spoke.

"Call yourself a slut."

"I'M A DIRTY SLUT!"

"Call that Lucario sister of yours a dirty whore."

"MY SISTER IS A DIRTY WHORE!"

"Who is the master?"

"YOU ARE!"

"_**Who!"**_

"YOOOUUUU!"

"Now, little kitty, say 'Meow'."

"M-MEEOOW!"

Ike then flipped Zangoose onto her back and rested upon her belly to continue pleasuring her. He grabbed ahold of her breasts and began pinching her nipples. This was too much for Zangoose. She came. Hard. Zangoose screamed to the heavens as Ike looked at her in victory. Zangoose's inner walls came crashing down on the slave human. They began squeezing his cock tightly, causing Ike to have his own orgasm, spraying his seed deep into the Pokémon.

The two sinners recovered from their lovemaking and just laid there for a couple minutes.

"That….was….amazing…" said Zangoose finally.

"_Sure was."_ Thought Ike to himself triumphantly.

After a while, the two got off the ground and Ike began walking back to the rest of the group.

"We'd better get back to the others. They'll be waiting to get a piece of me." Said Ike non-chalantly.

"Wait! Lucario is expecting you to come back injured from a beating. I'll have to make it so it _**looks**_ like I mauled you." Zangoose said with a grin. Ike smiled. Zangoose took some dirt in her paw and smeared it all over Ike's face, hair and arms. Then she took her claws and ripped up Ike's shirt and pants. When Ike had his costume on, the two proceeded back to the others.

"Hey, Zangoose….Thanks for this." Said Ike as they were walking.

"Don't mention it. Thanks for…..you know…" said Zangoose. She had never experienced sex of that caliber with Ike before.

"No problem. It's what I'm here for." Joked Ike.

"But, I'm serious. You really shouldn't let Lucario boss you around and insult you like she does." Said Ike.

"I know…"

"I mean, _**I**_ can't do anything about her. She'd kill me. But you could stand up to her. Assert yourself."

Zangoose said nothing.

"Just think about it." Said Ike.

Soon, the two could spot the group in the distance. Lucario and Ninetails were finishing off breakfast and Mightyena was sleeping.  
"Okay, I'll have to drag you from here. Just to look like I beat you good." Stated Zangoose.

Ike understood and allowed Zangoose to drag him on the ground into camp. The pair neared the group when Ninetails spotted them. She yipped in joy at Ike's return. She ran to greet him.

"YAY! Ike's back! Hi, Ike. Ready for me, now?"

Ike said nothing.

"Don't be disrespectful! Answer her, human!" said Lucario as she approached Ike and Zangoose. Lucario noticed how dirty Ike was and grinned. She bent over him.

"Looks like sister Zangoose beat you good. That'll teach you to hold your come in, human." Said Lucario.

"Yep. I got the message across nice and clear." Said Zangoose wickedly.

Ike snickered a little. Lucario glared at him.

"Do you think something is funny, boy?" said Lucario.

"I must have hit him a bit too hard, sister." Reassured Zangoose.

"Come on, Ike! Let's go play!" yipped Ninetails.

"No, sister. Let him rest. Let him recover from his 'little mistake'." Said Zangoose.

"But, that's not fair! Everyone's had a turn with Ike but me!" cried the Fox.

"Zangoose is right, Ninetails. Let him rest. For now." Said Lucario walking away. Ninetails pouted and slumped away.

"That's that. Go get some sleep, human." Said Zangoose winking at Ike.

Ike winked back. He moved to a soft spot on the ground and fell fast asleep.

With a small smile on his face.


	3. New Alliance

**Chapter 3: New Alliance**

Many days passed by with Ike having his normal life schedule. He'd wake up and eat his breakfast. Then, it was time for his daily raping by the sisters. Then, he'd pass out form exhaustion. The process repeats the next day. But, a few things were different. Particularly, his relation between him and Zangoose. Sure, she was still his rapist and master, as were the other sisters, but she started spending more time with Ike.

Ike and Zangoose began to chit-chat on a daily basis, forming a small, yet awkward relationship. Zangoose began asking permission for Ike to pleasure her, not wanting to be considered a 'rapist' to Ike anymore. Ike never refused, still feeling somewhat obligated to obey her commands at the risk of a beating. The two would eat meals together, or take naps in the sun. Plus, Zangoose could keep Ike out of 'danger' when her other sisters wanted to mate with him. Except for Lucario. Zangoose could not keep Ike away from her, as Lucario was alpha female. Ike understood that and dealt with it like he always did.

In general, Zangoose's 'sisters' were the main reason for her and Ike's new friendship. Ike hated Zangoose's sisters, and, after she really thought about it, Zangoose didn't really like her 'sisters' at all. After befriending Ike and not wanting to hurt him anymore, Zangoose despised her sisters for their cruelty towards Ike. None of the other sisters noticed Zangoose's new friendly attitude towards Ike. Until one day…..

It was a sunny day in the forest. The whole group was just lazing around in the warm sun. Mightyena and Ninetails were about to fall asleep on the warm forest ground. Lucario was slouching against a tree, eating a few berries. And Ike and Zangoose were lying on the soft grass, day dreaming at the light blue sky above. Suddenly, Zangoose got an all-to-familiar urge that her and other sisters got on a daily basis. Her nether-regions began to stir on the inside, like a bad itch. Zangoose wanted to mate. She turn towards Ike, who was still gazing at the clouds.

"Hey, Ike?"

"Yeah, Zangoose?"

"I've got a little problem. Won't you **please** help me out?" asked the Pokémon sweetly.

"Sure, 'Master'." Said Ike, putting emphases on that last word.

Lucario's ears perked at what Zangoose had said. She glared over at Zangoose.  
"Sister, **WHAT** did you say to that boy?" asked Lucario, not believing what she'd heard.

"What are you talking about?" asked Zangoose.

"Did I just hear you say '**PLEASE**' to that human?"

Zangoose had forgotten that none of her sisters knew of her and Ike's new friendship.

"Well, I just thought that maybe we should take Ike's feelings or consent into consideration before he pleasures us." Said Zangoose a bit nervously. Lucario almost gagged.

"To HELL with what that slave thinks! He lives to pleasure us! His 'feelings' mean nothing!" stated Lucario. Zangoose became irritated at what her sister was saying. Ike said nothing.

"Look, sister. I've been talking to Ike, and he—"

"Wait a minute. You've been TALKING to him? Like he's your _**EQUAL**_ or something!" said Lucario getting to her feet.

"Well, yes. He told me that—"

"HE SHOULDN'T BE _TELLING_ YOU **ANYTHING**! HE _**KNOWS**_ HE IS NOT ALLOWED TO SPEAK TO HIS MASTERS! HE IS TO PLEASURE US AND NOTHING ELSE!" said Lucario advancing towards Ike. Ike sat up as Lucario approached him. Mightyena and Ninetails stopped their slumber to see the commotion. Zangoose became worried.

"Sister, what are you about to do?" said Zangoose with concern.

"I'm going to teach this human a lesson. Hopefully, you'll learn one as well, sister." Said Lucario as she neared Ike. Ike braced himself.

Lucario pushed Ike to the ground by kicking Ike in his chest. He was flung back so hard, his head slammed into the ground below. Ike grunted a bit from the pain. Zangoose began protesting her sister's harsh behavior.

"Sister, you shouldn't be so rough with him." Said Zangoose trying to build up the nerve to be more assertive.

"Be quiet, Zangoose. Watch me as I demonstrate the PROPER way to handle this human." Said Lucario. Lucario pressed her foot into Ike's chest to keep him on the ground. Ike gritted his teeth in pain.

"Take off your pants, boy."

Ike obeyed and Lucario noticed that Ike's penis was not erect.

"Make it hard." Demanded the blue dog. Ike slowly grabbed at his crotch and began fondling himself. A blush spread across his face. He had never tried masturbation and he certainly didn't want his first time doing so in front of others. Ike kept touching himself until he was nice and hard. Lucario quickly mounted him. She turned her head towards Zangoose.

"Watch now, sister. Learn the proper way to receive pleasure. Not just in the physical sense, but from the dominance you will assert over this boy." Said Lucario whilst she went to position the boy's cock at her cunty entrance. Lucario violently jerked Ike's cock to align with her hole. This caused Ike to grunt in pain. Lucario barked at him.

"Quiet, human! I don't want to hear not a sound come from you during my time with you." Ordered Lucario.

Lucario grabbed Ike's neck and held a firm grip on it, causing Ike to slightly gasp for air. Then, she violently slammed down onto Ike's penis, causing Ike a good deal of pain. Lucario immediately began bounding up and down on Ike, all the while keeping her paw pressed on Ike's neck. Ike was in pain but was not allowed to show it, less he wanted a beating. Lucario began to chuckle as she received more pleasure from her control over Ike as she did from the sex. Zangoose looked on in horror as her friend was being assaulted by the alpha female. With every second that went by of this rape, Zangoose felt more and more sorry for ever keeping Ike prisoner with the sisters for two years. Small tears began to form in her eyes as Ike's humiliation continued.

With her free hand, Lucario took the spike on the back of her paw and slowly jabbed it into the side of Ike's torso. Ike gritted his teeth and shut his eyes, trying his best not to make a sound. Lucario was a sadist in every sense of the word. Ike began to squirm at the pain. Tears began coming out of his eyes.

Lucario began panting as she became close to her orgasm. Juices began trickling down Ike's shaft from her pussy. Small growls came from the dog as she neared her climax. Mightyena and Ninetails began to smirk as they watched her sister dominate the boy.

"Who is your Master, boy?" asked Lucario.

"Y-y-you…" Ike said weakly.

"_WHO_?" asked Lucario.

"Y-you are….Lucario…" said Ike defeated.

"Damn right. Don't you forget it."

Then, Lucario came. She threw her head back and moaned in pleasure as her juices sprayed from her cunt onto the ground. Her insides squeezed Ike's member. Ike said not a word. The alpha female waited a few seconds to regain herself from her sexual ecstasy. Then, she dismounted from her slave boy, taking her paw off Ike's neck, letting him breath. Seeing as there was nothing more to watch, Mightyena and Ninetails went back to sleep.

"And THAT is how you receive pleasure, sister Zangoose. Next time, I expect you to take what is yours from this human." Said Lucario, walking back to her spot under the tree. Soon, Lucario fell asleep, satisfied for the day. Ike lay there on the ground, feeling rather inferior. He made no attempt to move. Zangoose walked over to him and licked his face. She silently whimpered and purred into his neck.

"I'm sorry that happened." Said Zangoose.

"It's okay. It's not your fault."

"How can you say that? None of this would've happened if it wasn't for me."

"Aw, Lucario would have gotten me sometime today, anyway. Why not get it over with sooner?"

Zangoose gave a small smile to her defeated friend and licked his face some more. Then, with a serious face, she leaned in and whispered into Ike's ear.

"I can't take this anymore. I'm not gonna let them have you anymore. We're getting out of here." Said Zangoose with complete seriousness. Ike was surprised at what she had said.

"Really? You'll help me escape?"

"**WE'LL** escape. Together." Said Zangoose.  
"Look, I'm sorry that my sisters and I kept you here all these years for our own selfish desires. That was wrong of us. That was wrong of me. I'm a bad friend. But now, I'll make it up to you. I'm gonna bust you outta here. You can finally go home and see your friends and family. Start your life anew….and maybe…if you want….I can stay…with you…." Said Zangoose, blushing on that last part.

Ike petted Zangoose on the head, causing her to purr sweetly.

"Sure, you can stay with me, new friend. And I forgive you for the things you've done. That's in the past now." Answered Ike.

Zangoose looked over to her three sleeping sisters. She instantly became filled with anger for the horrible things they've done. One of her sisters began to stir in her sleep.

"Listen, we can't try and escape right now. One of my sisters might wake up and stop us." Stated Zangoose.

"What should we do then?" asked the boy.

"…..We'll have to make sure that all three of my sisters are completely tired and drained of their energy."

Zangoose formed an idea. She stared at Ike with a blush on her face. Ike looked confused.

"What?"

"**You'll** have to tire them out…"

"How do I do that?..."

Ike suddenly caught on to Zangoose's idea.

"Oh, come on. Really?"

"It's the only way. Just have sex with them ONE more time. And this time, do them like you did to me in the forest that day. Just make sure they're REALLY exhausted afterwards. Then, when they're passed out we can escape." Said Zangoose.

Ike was speechless for a few seconds.

"Come on now. I don't doubt your _skills_. You've had two years' worth of experience with the ladies. Surely, you can knock out these three." Reassured Zangoose.

"….Okay, okay. I'll do it. But I won't like it." Said Ike.

"Good. Then we'll do this tomorrow." Said Zangoose.

"Yeah…tomorrow."


	4. The Great Escape

_**Chapter 4: The Great Escape**_

The night before his big escape with Zangoose, Ike slept uneasy. He kept thinking about all the possible negative outcomes of him trying to leave the sisters. Sure, he had tried to escape many times before on his own. But now, he had Zangoose to worry about. She was his new friend. His only friend. If they were caught, he knew the sisters would not kill him, as they needed him for _pleasure_. But what of **Zangoose**? Would they try and kill her for going against them? Before he fell asleep that night, he prayed to whatever god was out there for the best of luck…..

Morning came right on time. For the first part of the day, things went as expected. Three of the sisters had to go find breakfast; while one of the sisters had to stay back to make sure that their little prisoner wouldn't try and run away. Zangoose volunteered to stay and 'watch' Ike while the other sisters went out. She needed to stay near Ike as long as she could in order to save him from the sisters' sexual urges. At least, until later today. Ike would need every ounce of his energy….

While they had some alone time, the two friends finalized their master plan.

"Okay, I know you won't have any trouble running through the forest; you seem good at that, Ike." Joked Zangoose.

"Yeah, but I never get very far, thanks to you." Said Ike, with a chuckle, as he playfully punched Zangoose on her arm. Ike remembered those countless nights attempting to escape through the forest.

"Well, location wise, we're a good ways away from any signs of civilization. Two years ago, the sisters and I made sure that we were so far away from life that a search party wouldn't come and find you…..Sorry about that…" said Zangoose, full of remorse. Ike patted her on the back.

"I told you, that's in the past. You don't need to fill sorry." Reassured Ike.

Zangoose drew a small map in the dirt showing the route they would take to get Ike home. Ike agreed.  
"Okay, it's settled. We leave tonight." Said Zangoose.

"Right."

Just then, the three other sisters came back with assorted berries for breakfast. Zangoose quickly brushed away the map she had drew in the ground before anyone could see. Lucario dropped some berries in front of Ike.

"Eat up, human. You'll need your strength."

"_Ain't that the truth_?" Ike muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Lucario said glaring.

"I didn't say anything." Lied Ike as he began eating his meal.

Ninetails approached Ike and nuzzled her snout into his neck. Ike jumped a bit.

"Hurry up and eat, Ikey-Wikey. I wanna _play_." Said Ninetails seductively. Zangoose quickly stepped in.

"No. **I **get him first today. You can have him later on." Stated Zangoose.

"No! _**I**_ already claimed him just now!" said Ninetails.

"Well, _**I**_ claimed him _**earlier**_ when you were out getting breakfast, so there." Said Zangoose sticking her tongue out. Ninetails couldn't argue with that. She silently slumped away to eat her breakfast, while Zangoose winked at Ike. Ike smiled a bit as he continued to eat.

After everyone was done with breakfast, Zangoose and Ike put the first part of their plan into action. Zangoose walked towards Ike and grabbed him by his shirt. She began to drag him into the forest.

"I'm going into the forest with the boy. I'll probably be a while, so don't wait up." Announced Zangoose to the group.

"You don't need to tell everyone. Just go." Said Lucario who was lazing in the sun.

With that, Zangoose led Ike into the trees. Everything was going according to plan. With everyone thinking that Zangoose and Ike were getting busy in the forest, it gave Ike the perfect opportunity to avoid rape by anyone and just lay low out of harm's way for a couple of hours.

So, the two friends went deep into the forest, far away from the group. They relaxed against a tree together and just sat there. Reserving their strength for tonight…

A few hours pass by….

Suddenly, Zangoose got curious. She turned to Ike, who had his eyes closed, but was not quite sleeping.

"Ike?"

"Yeah?"

"….What was your life like….before we captured you?"

Ike thought for a moment.

"It was….nice. I had a mom and dad; both were really nice to me. I had plenty of friends and things to do on the weekends. I had a nice house to live in….a cool bedroom to myself with a big, soft, warm bed. Lots of nice food to eat….School was fun. I got to see all my friends and I had good grades…..and there…there was the most beautiful beach not too far from town. The water was always so fun to play in and it sparkled with the bright sun above. At night, the ocean was so calm and peaceful. The waves were always a pleasure to hear…..I had a great life…."

Ike reminisced of all the good times he had at home. He stopped as he heard silent cries coming from Zangoose. He turned to spot her eyes full of tears. She turned to face him and she suddenly flung her arms around the boy and gave him a tight hug. She nuzzled her nose into Ike's chest.

"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I took all that away from you!" said Zangoose with tears staining Ike's shirt. Ike hugged her back.

"I told you not to feel sorry anymore. What's done is done." Stated Ike.

"Don't worry. I promise you I'll give you your life back. I swear it." Said Zangoose.

"Okay. And you'll be a part of it." Said the boy.

"Will you….will you take me to the beach? I've never seen the ocean…"

"Sure."

The two just sat there like that. Hugging each other for a long time.

More hours pass…

The sun was beginning to set. Ike and Zangoose were totally unaware of the time. Zangoose noticed the orange of the evening sky beginning to appear.

"Oh, we'd better get back to the group if we want to get outta here on time. I'm sure they're suspicious of something. We've been gone a long time." Said Zangoose.

The two hastily made their way back to the others. It was almost nightfall when the two friends spotted the sisters. Before they came into view, Ike and Zangoose put on their little act.

"Ready to put your acting skills to the test?" asked the Pokémon.

"Are you?"

Zangoose dragged Ike back into camp. The three other sisters immediately marched toward them. Lucario was the first to speak.

"And just _**WHERE**_ the hell have you two been all day, huh? You said you were gonna be gone only a few hours. It's NIGHTFALL!" exclaimed the alpha female.

"WE wanna use Ike now!" said Ninetails and Mightyena together.

"I'm sorry, sisters. I was having SO MUCH FUN with our pet, that I lost track of time. But here, I'm all done with him, now." Acted Zangoose. She flung Ike a few feet ahead of her. Ike plopped to the ground silently. The three starving sisters immediately surrounded him.

"Who gets to go first?"

"I get to. I'm the leader."

"No fair! He's gonna be all worn out by the time YOUR done with him!"

"I haven't had any time with him in 3 DAYS! I should go."

As the three sisters were arguing, Ike began to pant. Zangoose spoke up.

"Girls, I drained A LOT of energy from the boy today. It looks like he only has one or two more rounds in him for the night." Said Zangoose.

"Well good job, you selfish kitty cat. What do we do now?" asked Lucario.

"How about a foursome? That way, you'll ALL get to use him?" suggested Zangoose.

"Works for me."

"Not for me. I want him for **myself**." Demanded Lucario.

"Well fine then. Ninetails and Mightyena, you share the boy. And Lucario can have him afterwards." Said Zangoose.

Everyone (but Ike) agreed on the arrangements. Lucario sat back and waited patiently. Ninetails and Mightyena quickly surrounded the boy with looks of lust on their faces.

"Take off your pants." Said Ninetails

"_Last time I'm gonna hear __**THAT**__ phrase."_ Thought Ike as he obeyed Ninetails. Ninetails began licking Ike's penis to make it erect. Meanwhile, Mightyena mounted Ike's face. She put her needy cunt right at the boy's mouth.

"Lick it." She demanded.

Ike started to lick at the wolf's furry pussy. Moans began coming from Mightyena as Ike began pleasuring her. When Ike's member was nice and hard, Ninetails quickly mounted it. She slammed the cock down hard in her vagina, giving her pleasure, and giving Ike a bit of pain. She immediately began bouncing up and down on the cock.

Zangoose sat back against a tree. Though everything was going according to plan, she looked on with a worried expression, reassuring herself that this was the only way to escape. She watched as her two sisters continued raping her beloved Ike.

Ike kept licking at Mightyena's cunt, determined to make her come and tire her out. Out of all the sisters, Ike knew that Mightyena had the LEAST amount of stamina, so it wouldn't be hard to satisfy her. Ike suddenly took his free hand and jabbed his index finger into Mightyena's unsuspecting butt hole. Mightyena gave out a gasp as she felt her rectum being penetrated by the boy's finger. Ike began to rapidly fire his finger in and out of the small hole, giving the wolf immense pleasure. Mightyena's moans became louder as her breathing sped up. She was close. Ike kept lapping Mightyena's pussy with saliva. But suddenly, he inserted a second finger into her anus, sending Mightyena over the edge. She came hard into the boy's open mouth as she screamed to the heavens. Her juices drenched Ike's face. Totally satisfied like never before, Mightyena collapsed on top of Ike's head. Ike shoved off the unconscious Pokémon from above him. Mightyena rolled onto the ground with a big smile on her face. One down, two to go…..

Presently, Ninetails was pounding away at the boy's cock. Ike shifted his attention back to Ninetails. She was moaning and groaning and making Ike's shaft wet with her insides. Ninetails had done a fair amount of work by herself, but now it was time for Ike to finish her off. Ike grabbed ahold of the fox's hips and began pumping himself into her. Ninetails felt the sudden increase of force and it added to her pleasure. Her tongue fell out of her mouth and hung to the side as her jaw swung open.

"Harder, Ike. Harder." Said Ninetails weakly.

Ike obeyed and pumped into the Pokémon harder. Suddenly, Ike flipped Ninetails on all fours. He quickly mounted her and began pounding away at the fox. Ninetails screamed as she was lost in the pleasure Ike gave her.

"…I-Ike…I'm close." Whimpered the fox.

Ike sped up his pace for the final stretch and rammed into the poor Pokémon. Tears began coming out of Ninetails' eyes as she received her pleasure like nothing she ever felt before. Just then, she came. She screamed in pleasure almost making herself hoarse. Her insides squeezed at Ike's penis, sending him over the edge as he too came. His sperm blasted into Ninetails' satisfied pussy. The Pokémon's legs gave out as she fell to the ground, unconscious, drained of energy and filled with pleasure. One more to go…..

Ike recollected himself as he sat up on the ground. He looked over to Mightyena and Ninetails, who were fast asleep. He then looked over to Zangoose, who gave him a look of concern. He gave her a quick thumbs up to tell her he was doing fine. Then, Ike saw Lucario, who began walking towards him.

"Okay, human. My turn." Said Lucario as she began mounting Ike. Zangoose stepped in.

"Sister, wait."

"What is it, Zangoose? I don't like to be disturbed during my turn."

"If I may just make a suggestion. Why not let the human have some control this time?"

"Give DOMINANCE to this low human. Not a chance in hell."

"But hear me out, sister. During my time with the boy, I've given him control a few times. It actually feels good. The boy can do _**wonders**_ to you, if you let him. You think you've had pleasure? Just wait until you see what he can do." Said Zangoose earning a small blush from Ike.

Lucario paused and thought about it. She grumbled and growled. Every fiber of her being told her NOT to give this boy and sort of power over her. But her desire for this so called "ultimate pleasure", that her sister told her about, kept conflicting with her thoughts. Finally, Lucario spoke.

"….Alright, human. I will allow you to have control this ONE time. But, you don't give me any more pleasure than I usually feel, there's gonna be HELL to pay for you." Growled Lucario.

Ike took the initiative and stroked his penis until it was hard. Then, he gently laid Lucario on her back. Instinctively, she growled as she was being pushed to the ground. Ike scratched behind Lucario's ear. Lucario wasn't expecting this, but wasn't complaining. She tried to stifle a small purr from being petted.

"…Get on with it, boy." Said Lucario getting impatient. She wasn't one for foreplay.

Ike slowly pushed his penis into Lucario's pussy. Usually, Lucario would ram into Ike, so this was new for her. Ike began rocking slowly in and out of Lucario, giving her pleasure.

"Oh…that does feel a bit….better than usual…" admitted Lucario.

Ike took his hands and cupped Lucario's hips. He began rubbing his thumbs on the inside of her thighs. Lucario giggled a bit because it tickled. Ike found all of this absolutely repulsive. He wanted never to give this Pokémon any reason to smile. But, it was the only way to eventually escape. Ike picked up the pace as he began pumping into Lucario faster and harder. Lucario began to moan.

"…h-harder…f-f-faster…" said Lucario was she closed her eyes and let her mouth hang open.

Ike obeyed and pumped faster. Ike reached under Lucario's bottom and moved his fingers to her butt hole. Lucario gasped as she felt his index finger poke at her tight hole. Ike then slowly insert his finger into Lucario's anus, making the Pokémon whimper and pant.

"You like that?" asked the boy, trying his best to keep a straight face.

Lucario nodded her head. Ike dug his finger deeper into the hole as he continued pumping into her pussy. Lucario's juices began sloshing around Ike's shaft and began to make an audible 'sloshing' noise. Lucario moaned louder as Ike pushed into her cunt deeper. Suddenly, Ike took his finger out of the blue dog's anus and flipped her on all fours. He started ramming into her pussy, receiving a load groan from Lucario.

"Oh, GODS, that feels good!" screamed Lucario.

Ike reached around Lucario and ran his fingers along her chest. He found her nipples and began pinching at them. Lucario started to whimper and shake from Ike squeezing at her sensitive chest. Ike pounded away at the Lucario's poor cunt. She began screaming to the heavens as she became drunk with pleasure. She had never experienced this.

"…a-all these y-years you've been holding back on me, human? Why d-didn't you tell me you could give me THIS kind of pleasure? I should punish you for that…" stammered Lucario.

Ike pinched Lucario's nipples as hard as he could and that made Lucario cry out in joy.

"Oh, God, YES! HARDER HAAARDDEEERR!"

Ike was doing it. He was CONTROLING Lucario. The one who captured him. The one who constantly controlled HIM and made HIS life a living hell. Ike couldn't pass up this golden opportunity. He HAD to humiliate her.

Ike started to speak.

"You want more, Lucario?"

"Yes! You know I do!"

"Then, what's my name?"

"W-What?"

"Tell me what my name is."

Lucario said nothing….

Ike began to slow down, causing Lucario to lose her precious pleasure.

"DON'T SLOW DOWN!"

"Then, say my name."

"….okay, OKAY!...ike…"

"What was that?"

"IKE! I SAID YOUR NAME IS IKE! NOW SPEED UP!"

"Good girl." Ike began to speed up, giving Lucario back her pleasure. She began to moan again.

Ike suddenly burst into jack rabbit speed as he relentlessly pounded into Lucario's pussy, making her arch her back. Lucario began moaning louder.

"You like that?"

"Yes!"

"Do you?"

"YES!"

Ike suddenly stopped and pulled out of Lucario. Lucario silently cried in confusion. Then, Ike did the one thing he'd been waiting to do for two long years.

"BEG FOR IT."

Zangoose couldn't believe what she'd heard. Neither could Lucario. Lucario tried to suppress the urge to show this human the ultimate weakness. But her instincts kicked into overdrive when she remembered how amazing that pleasure felt. Then finally….

"PLEASE! PLEASE FUCK ME! P-L-E-A-S-E! I WANT THIS, no, _**NEED**_ THIS SOOOO BAD! PLEASE, IKE! _**PRETTY**_ _**PLEASE**_, IKE! I BEG OF YOU! SHOW MERCY AND FUCK ME!"

"Call yourself a dirty whore."

"I'M THE DIRTIEST WHORE WHO EVER LIVED!"

"Bark like the dog you are."

"BARK! BARK! BARK!"

"Who is the MASTER?" asked Ike gripping Lucario's hips.

"n-no…."

"TELL me Who. Is. The. Master?"

"NEVER!"

"Okay then….." Ike took his hands off of Lucario's hips.

Lucario couldn't resist any longer. With tears of defeat in her eyes, she finally spoke.

"YOU ARE THE MASTER! **IKE** IS THE MASTER! YOU ARE!"

"Good girl…"

Ike once again mounted the Pokémon and began feverishly pounding away at her swollen pussy. Lucario moaned and groaned as her whole body shook in ecstasy. She cried out in a mix of pleasure and defeat.

Finally, she came. HARD. Lucario's pussy squeezed painfully hard at Ike's cock, causing him to grunt a bit. Lucario's body shook from head to toe. Her knees gave out and she fell to the hard ground below.  
Passed out. Completely drained of any energy. As she lay there in the ground, her body twitched a bit, letting the last bit of pleasure escape her body….

Lucario had lost. Ike had finally beaten her, and ALL of the sisters. Ike had won.

Ike sat on the ground for a couple minutes to regain himself. Soon, Zangoose walked over to help him to his feet.

"Heh-heh. Good job." Said Zangoose with a laugh.

"Thanks…years of practice…" joked Ike with a weak smile.

The two friends checked over the three sleeping sisters. They made SURE that the three rapists were all still fast asleep. Lucario was already snoring. Zangoose looked down upon the three sleeping Pokémon one last time, with no regrets.

"Say 'goodbye' to your sisters, Zangoose."

"They're not my 'sister's anymore…"

With that notion, the two friends silently walked away from the sleepers, and into the trees. When they were a good ways away from the sisters, Ike and Zangoose broke into a wild sprint. They dashed through the leaves. Whizzed around trees. Jumped over logs and rocks.  
Running. That's what they were doing.

It was completely dark outside by the time the two friends were 3 miles away from where they started, around 10 or 11PM. All that was heard was the crunching of leaves and the panting of breath for sweet air. The two friends had run non-stop for 4 hours. Being a Pokémon, Zangoose could endure constant movement for a long while before having to stop for air. And, Ike, having two years' worth of running, has trained his body to last just as much as Zangoose. Another 30 minutes of running later had forced them to stop for air. The two run-aways plopped to their knees to allow sweet oxygen to enter their lungs. Heavy breathing and a few coughs were heard. After about 5 minutes of resting, Zangoose thought she heard the sound of a twig snapping on the ground a good distance away….

"We'd better keep moving."


	5. Home

_**Chapter 5: Home**_

It was daylight by the time Ike and Zangoose and reached a road. That was their first sign of life. Just a dirt road in the middle of nowhere. But it was something. By now, the two were way past the forest, it was completely out of sight from their vision. Now, their biggest problem wasn't escaping the sisters, it was finding a town and getting some water before the heat of the day killed them….

The two friends walked along the side of the dirt road.

"How long do you think it'll be until we reach town?" asked Ike.

"About 4 hours, if we don't delay." Answered Zangoose.

The pair had traveled what would take average people _days_ to cover in about 14 hours. The heat of the sun was unusually intense today. Plus, with the lack of trees, or any other object for that matter, the sun was being magnified onto Ike and Zangoose. The two started breaking out in a feverish sweat.

"Geez, why is it so hot? My fur isn't making this any better."

"I don't know, but we better find water soon. I haven't had any in a while."

"That's not good. How long is 'a while'?"

"3 days."

"Oh, that's _**really**_ not good. It's not good for humans to go that long without water. Especially in heat like this."

"Well then, we'd better keep walking towards town."

…..2 hours slowly go by as our heroes keep on truckin'…..

Zangoose was holding up under the heat. Sure, her fur intensified the heat on herself, but she had drunk plenty of water before she left on their journey. But, Ike was feeling extremely dehydrated as the sun wasn't showing any mercy. He began breathing harder. He started walking slower. Zangoose noticed Ike falling behind.

"You okay, hun?"

Ike didn't respond. Instead, he fell on his hands and knees gasping. Zangoose rushed over to help him.

"Ike! Stay with me! Get back up!"

"…w-w-wa-water…"

Zangoose realized that if Ike didn't get any water soon, he would die. Zangoose was stumped she didn't know what to do. Nothing was around her but dry, dead land…..

Then, Zangoose had an idea…..

Zangoose sat Ike on the ground. She then sat upon Ike's lap with her chest in his face.

"…z-zangoose?...-what….are you…."

"Just relax, sweetie." Said Zangoose.

Zangoose cupped her left breast in her paw and leaned in towards Ike's face. Ike looked up at Zangoose, confused. Zangoose smiled at him.

"Drink up, Ike."

Ike blushed as he realized she wanted him to drink her breast milk. Zangoose's milk started coming in a few months ago, as a way of telling her Pokémon body that it was time to have offspring.

"Come on. It's okay, it'll last you until we reach town. What other choice do you have?"

Ike hesitated at first, but then took the nipple in his mouth. He started suckling on the nipple for a few seconds, when he felt a warm, creamy liquid pool into his mouth. Ike was taken aback that milk actually came out of Zangoose's nipple, and he was DRINKING it. After a few minutes, Ike grew accustomed to the sweet taste and happily drank the sweet poke-milk. A wave of pleasure was surged through Zangoose's body as Ike continued milking her. After 15 minutes, Ike got his fill. The boy got up of the ground, feeling surprisingly refreshed.

"uh…Thanks…" said Ike, feeling awkward.

"No problem. Hey, there's no need to be shy. We've done worse." Winked Zangoose.

"….uh….yeah…."

The two began walking again…  
As they walked, Zangoose started asking Ike a few questions.

"Ike, the forest is pretty far away from your home town, and its where the sisters found you that one day-two years ago. It would have taken you _**days**_ to walk all the way out here by yourself. What _**possessed **_you to travel all the way out here, anyway?" asked Zangoose.

"It was a dare my friends challenged me to do. They said if I could last a whole night way out here in the wilderness, they would buy me ice cream all I wanted for a whole year. Now that I think about it, that was a really stupid thing to do." Admitted Ike.

"Yeah. It was. It figures the day the sisters were looking for a mate in the forest, YOU show up." Joked Zangoose.

…..2 more hours pass…..

After what seemed like an eternity, Ike could spot little squares just over the horizon.

"Hey…hey, I see it! I SEE BUILDINGS! A TOWN! **MY TOWN**!"

Ike and Zangoose made a mad dash for civilization. As they ran, they failed to notice the dead grass under them disappear, as they ran through open fields of fresh green grass and flowers. Within 30 minutes, they were at the town's entrance. It was a small town, but not too small.

Ike ran into town square. It was just as he remembered it. The hustle and bustle of people walking this way and that, going about their errands and daily lives. Small Pokémon scampering about the town, running atop buildings and fruit stands. Little children playing with friends and pets. Ike smiled as tears rolled down his eyes. Zangoose patted him on the back.

"Welcome home."

"Yeah…"

Ike and Zangoose walked through town. Ike stared in amazement as all his favorite locations were still there, along with some newly developed ones. Many people passed by him, giving him strange looks, as if they've seen him once before at an earlier time….

As they walked, Ike told Zangoose about everything there was to do in town. One boy, who was about Ike's age, passed by Ike and Zangoose. The boy suddenly turned around, not believing his eyes. He looked as if he had seen a ghost.

….Soon, the two friends started passing through the residential part of town. Lots of nice houses were neatly lined up along the streets. Little children were playing outside in the yards. Ike stopped walking as he gazed upon one particular house.

"That house right there….it's my house…" said Ike.

Ike and Zangoose walked up the front steps that lead to the house. After a moment, Ike hesitantly rang the doorbell.  
A few moments pass by…..

Then, a lady, in about her late 30's answered the door. Ike's eyes went wide as he tried to make words come out of his mouth.

"Can I help you, young man?" asked the woman.

"mm-m-ma-mo…." Stuttered the boy.

"Mom?"

The woman's eyes went wide as she realized that this boy was her long lost son. Without another word, she snatched Ike into her arms and held him tight. No words were needed in the embrace. Tears began rolling down the eyes of everyone present.

The rest of the day was spent catching up on lost time. Ike was reunited with his mother and father. He introduced his parents to Zangoose (not telling that she was the reason Ike went missing). Ike went up to his bedroom. It was exactly the same as when he'd left it. He called his old friends on the phone, all of them screaming in joy for his return. Ike's parents cooked up a huge feast for Ike and Zangoose. The whole day, Ike couldn't help but shed tears of joy….

Soon, it was time for bed. Ike and Zangoose were sitting in the family room, watching TV, something that Zangoose never experienced and Ike had missed. Ike checked the clock on the wall, 9PM.

"Hey, I'm gonna go take a shower." Said Ike to Zangoose. Ike hadn't had a shower in two years. The only way Ike could ever bathe during his time with the sisters was in a river.

"Okay. I'll come, too." Said Zangoose lustfully.

"I don't think so. I don't plan on telling my parents that I had sex with Pokémon on a daily basis. What would it look like to them if they saw you bathing with me?" said Ike in a whisper.

"But, I wanna bathe with you. And I'm going to." Said Zangoose sternly.

"No."

With that, Zangoose got to her feet and walked out the front door.

"Where are you going?" asked Ike.

Zangoose said nothing. Instead, she walked to the front yard and began rolling around on the grass, instantly becoming covered with dirt. Ike looked on in confusion. Completely dirty, Zangoose walked back into the house. She immediately began rolling around the carpet, making everything she touched very dirty.

"What are you doing? Stop that!" protested Ike.

Just then, Ike's mother walked into the family room to spot Zangoose making quite a mess on her carpet. Ike's mother was not one for dirt in the house.

"IKE! This may be your first night back, but that doesn't mean you and your new Pokémon can trash my clean house!" said Mother, as if Ike had never left for two years.

"Yeah, but Zangoo—"

"I don't want to hear it. Go and give your Pokémon a bath. And while you're at it, you take a bath, too, mister. You're very dirty. It's like you haven't bathed in two years."

Ike couldn't believe this. Zangoose smirked at the boy with a look of victory. Finally, Ike got to his feet. He slumped down the hall to the bathroom and motioned for Zangoose to follow him. The Pokémon happily followed. Once they were both in the bathroom, Ike shut and locked the door.

"I can't believe you did that." Grumbled Ike.

"I told you I was gonna bathe with you." Said Zangoose sticking her tongue out.

…..

After their little bath, Ike found himself in his bedroom. He looked over every inch of the room, taking in all the nostalgia. He then plopped down onto his bed and snuggled up in the covers. Zangoose slowly walked into the room.

"Uh…Ike? Where do I sleep?"

Ike sat up to look at her.

"Anywhere you want. This is your house now, too."

"Can I sleep in here?...with you?..."

Ike smiled at here and made room for her on his bed. Zangoose quickly scampered up the bed and snuggled up close to Ike. She purred into his chest.

"This is very nice. I've never slept in a bed before. It's so soft. Not at all like the forest."

"Well, life is only gonna get better from here Zangoose."

"Thank you…"

"For what?"

"For being a friend. Despite all that I've done to you."

"Don't mention it. Seriously…."

"If you didn't already know, the sisters weren't really my friends. We all just stuck together because we all had the same needs. They were all really mean."

"You don't need to worry about the sisters anymore. They're long gone."

"Yeah…"

As the two friends fell fast asleep, awaiting their new life tomorrow…..

…But meanwhile, in the forest…

"Sister Zangoose has betrayed us."

"She's run off with our toy."

"This is what happens when you get selfish."

"I KNEW something was off before she left."

"She is no longer our sister. As far as I'm concerned, she's just a thief. We'll teach her to take what is OURS."

"Unfortunately for her, she forgot to cover her tracks, that fool. We'll find her by the end of tomorrow."

"Sleep easy, human and Zangoose. I'll see you soon…."


	6. The Perfect Day

_**Chapter 6: The Perfect day**_

Ike and Zangoose awoke the next day feeling very refreshed. The two had just slept in Ike's very soft bed. Zangoose gave Ike a big morning hug and purred into his chest. Ike returned the Pokémon's hug.

"Good morning, sleepy head." Said Zangoose.

"Can't you say something more original than 'sleepy head'?" joked Ike.

Zangoose playfully bit Ike on his ear.

"You promised to take me to the beach today, Ike." Said Zangoose sweetly.

"Okay. Let me just grab some fresh clothes." Said Ike as he got out of bed.

Ike walked towards his closet with morning incoordination. As he approached his closet door, he thought he heard giggling coming from inside the closet. He assumed it was Zangoose behind him, so he thought nothing of it. Upon opening the closet door, Ike's face went white with terror as a dark figure with a huge smile screamed in his face. Zangoose whizzed her head around to see what was causing Ike to yell and why _it_ was yelling at Ike.

"WHO ARE-_**WHAT **_ARE YOU!" screamed Ike as he jumped back a few feet.

The dark figure only laughed manically at the boy. Zangoose jumped out of bed, ready to defend Ike. She growled at the figure as it continued to laugh. Just then, Ike's mother burst into the room.

"What's going on in here? Why is everyone screaming!" asked Mother.

Ike's mom noticed the dark entity that Ike and Zangoose were glaring at. Mother gave out a little snicker as she realized nothing was wrong.

"What are laughing at, mom? This _thing_ tried to attack me!" defended Ike.

"Oh, calm down, Ike. **Gengar** wouldn't hurt a fly." Said Mother.

"Gengar?" asked Zangoose.

"Gengar likes to hide in dark places, like closets, and scare your father and me. He must have seen you come home yesterday and wanted to say 'hi'." Explained Mother.

Upon closer inspection, Ike and Zangoose realized that Gengar wasn't bad. Just mischievous. Gengar held out his hand to greet Ike and Zangoose. Everyone shook hands and said hello. With that, Gengar vanished, waiting in the shadows to strike again…..

"Mom, when did you get a Gengar?"

"He sort of got _us_. One day, I was putting fresh towels in the bathroom closet, and there he was. He scared me to death. He made your father wet himself, but don't tell him I said that. Ever since then, we leave out meals in front of closets for him to eat. And he always returns his food plate to the kitchen sink." Said Mother.

"Oh…..well, me and Zangoose are going to the beach today." Said Ike, switching subjects.

"Okay, have fun." Said mother, leaving the room.

"We will." Smirked Zangoose, getting a blush out of Ike. Somewhere, in the shadows, Ike could here faint laughter…

Ike and Zangoose made their way out of town and towards the sunny beach. The sun was out, but it was still early in the morning, so it wasn't really hot out. Ike figured it would be warmer by the time he got to the beach.

"How much longer?" asked Zangoose for the tenth time in 5 minutes.

"Almost there." Said Ike, not losing any patience.

"We've been walking _**forever**_."

"It's only been twenty minutes. The beach isn't really that far from town."

15 minutes later, they were at the beach…..

"Wow…it's so…..big and blue….and pretty…and….wow…"

Zangoose was amazed at the huge, sparkling ocean that was now in front of her. She stepped onto the sandy ground and purred at the soft warmth it gave her feet. Ike just stared into the ocean horizon. He had forgotten what it had looked like. Ike stopped staring at the ocean to see Zangoose already playing in the water. She was splashing about, trying to catch the small fish Pokémon swimming around.

"That little kid." Smiled Ike.

"Ike! Come play with me!" squealed Zangoose.

The hours flew by as the two friends played together on the beach. They built sandcastles, and had splash fights, and swam around, and just relaxed on the beach.  
The sun was beginning to set…..

"Come on, Zangoose. Let's go home."

"Aw, but we just got here."

"It's been like _**12 hours**_. We can come back tomorrow."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

The two friends started walking home.

"You know, we never got to have _any fun_ on the beach, today. But, there's always tomorrow, like you said." Smirked Zangoose.

"Don't you think someone would see us?" blushed Ike.

"Let them see." Answered the Pokémon.

…The two kept on walking…  
…..suddenly, Ike's relaxed attitude went away…

Zangoose noticed the serious expression on his face.

"Something the matter?"

"I don't know….it's just…something doesn't feel right…..today felt…**too perfect**, ya know? _**Nothing**_ has gone wrong. Nothing at all. Maybe it's just me…."

"It is just you. You haven't had a perfect day in a long while, you don't know how to handle it. Just relax. Dark days are over." Reassured Zangoose as she patted Ike on the back.

"Okay. You're right. I'll try to relax."

It was almost completely dark by the time the two friends got back into town. The street lights were on and all the kids had gone inside for the night. Ike and Zangoose neared home. Ike couldn't relax. Somewhere, in the pit of his stomach, Ike got the horrible feeling that something bad was about to happen…..  
Ike and Zangoose turned down the street where their house was. Though it was down the street a bit, Ike could see his house from where he was. He noticed something odd.

"Why is my room light on?"

"You probably just forgot to turn them off when we left." Said Zangoose.

"Maybe…."

Our heroes walked up the steps to the front door of their home. Ike slowly opened the door to see his mother making dinner in the kitchen. His father was reading a book on the living room couch.

"Well, my parents seemed relaxed. I guess nothing was wrong after all."

"See? Now, just relax." Said Zangoose.

Mother noticed Ike coming in the house.

"Oh, Ike. You're home. You two have fun at the beach?"

"Yeah. 12 hours of fun."

"That's good. Dinner will be ready soon, so wash up."

"Okay, mom. Thanks." Said Ike as he and Zangoose started walking upstairs to Ike's room.

"Oh, and by the way. You have some guests upstairs in your room."

Ike stopped on the steps. He turned to face his mother.

"Guests?"

"Yes. The came by earlier, asking if you were here. I told them you were at the beach today, but they _insisted_ on waiting for you here."

That bad feeling quickly shot back into Ike's stomach as he made a mad dash for his room. Zangoose quickly followed suit.

"They're probably friends from town who wanted to say 'hello'!" reassured Zangoose. Ike couldn't listen to her. The two darted down the hall, and skidded to Ike's door. Without delay, Ike swung his door open…

To his horror, Ike saw the very figures he feared he would see.  
A grey and black wolf.  
A nine-tailed fox.

And a blue dog.

"Hello, Ike."


	7. Final Destination

_**Chapter 7: Final Destination**_

"N-N-No….No, you _**CAN'T**_ be here. We made sure…."

Ike couldn't finish his sentence. He was shell shocked at the reality in front of him. Zangoose was speechless. Neither one of them could believe this.

"Next time, be sure to **COVER YOUR TRACKS**." Said the blue dog.

Zangoose's eyes went wide. She face palmed as she realized she had made an _amateur_ mistake.

"No….no…." is all Ike could say at this point.

Lucario walked over to Ike and shut the door behind him. She then grabbed Ike's head and violently rammed it against the wall. Zangoose tried to hold back a shriek. She tried to move to help Ike, but couldn't find the nerve. Lucario held Ike's head against the wall and spoke.

"You, boy. You though you could just leave me, huh? You thought you could just run off with your little girlfriend and just forget all about me, hmm? Well, I've got news for you…."

Lucario then slammed Ike onto the ground below.

"NOBODY LEAVES LUCARIO! NOBODY BUT NOBODY _**EVER **_LEAVES LUCARIO!"

She then turned her head to Zangoose.

"And, YOU. Zangoose. We thought you were our sister. Now, we find out that you're nothing but a traitor."

"Yeah! A **selfish **traitor who wants Ike's pleasure all to herself!" added Ninetails.

"Especially now that we know what Ike can REALLY do." Said Mightyena, recalling their last time in the forest.

"But, I didn't want that life, anymore. Can't you girls see that keeping Ike against his will is wrong? I'm sure if you were nice to him, he'd gladly pleasure you, like he does to me." Said Zangoose.

Lucario snapped at Zangoose.  
"Silence, you! I'll deal with you. I'll deal with both of you right now."  
She turned her head back at Ike.

"Listen to me, boy. You're going back into the forest with me and my sisters, and don't even **THINK **about trying to escape again, or you won't have any legs to run with. We don't need your legs. All we need is your dick." Said Lucario rather bluntly.

"…And, as for your little friend, here. I'm going to kill her, myself. AND I'LL MAKE YOU WATCH."

Zangoose gulped as Mightyena and Ninetails smiled at her evilly.

"NO! Leave her alone! Don't you touch her!" yelled Ike.

"And what will YOU do if I do hurt her, hmm?" teased Lucario.

Ike said not a word. He felt totally helpless. He was in a hostile situation like no other.

"Get up, boy. We're leaving NOW." Ordered Lucario.

Ike got off the ground to his feet. He was about to open the door when his mother suddenly opened it. Ike looked relieved.

"_Mom. Thank God. She'll save us. I'm sure she heard all of the screaming. Quick, mom. Call the police. Get me and Zangoose away from these psychos…" thought Ike._

"Hey, you kids. Stop yelling and screaming and banging on the walls. Rumpus time is over. Ike, Zangoose, dinner is ready. Would you like to invite your three friends here to dinner?" Said Ike's mother, totally unaware that her son was about to be kidnapped AGAIN.

Ike frowned in a mix of horror and disappointment.

"_Mom, you're so clueless…"_

Lucario spoke in a polite tone.

"Actually, Ma'am, all us kids were about to go OUT to eat at a….burger joint…yeah." Lied Lucario.

Ninetails and Mightyena nodded in agreement.

"Nonsense. I _insist_ you stay here for dinner. I made a delicious meal for all of you." Protested mother.

"….Well, okay. If you really want us to…" said Lucario nicely. Ike and Zangoose were the only ones who picked up on her cockiness for this whole situation.

"Good, why don't all of you wash up, and I'll set the table." Said mother, walking away.

"You've got a nice mom. Too bad you'll never see her again." Said Lucario.

"Change of plans. We'll stay here for a while and eat our nice meal. Then, I'll deal with these two runaways." Said Lucario, making her way towards the bathroom to wash up.

The food looked amazing. Nice, juicy steak. Warm, fluffy mashed potatoes. Steamed vegetable medley. And a hot, fresh apple pie for dessert.

The table was set for 7. It was a rather large table and everyone had plenty of room. Mother and Father sat next to each other. Ninetails next to Mightyena. Zangoose next to Ike. And, on Ike's other side, Lucario.

This all felt VERY awkward to Ike.

Everyone started digging in to the glorious food in front of them.

"Dinner is wonderful, dear." Complimented father.

"Yes, it's to **die** for." Said Lucario. Zangoose was the one to find the double meaning in that phrase….

Mother started making casual conversation with Ike's 'guests'.

"So, you three, where did you say you know Ike from?" asked mother.

Lucario spoke.  
"Well, we found him one day. He was starving, so we took him back to me and my sisters' home. It's a good thing we found him when we did. He would have DIED from hunger if we hadn't. He was so weak at the time. So he stayed with us for a while. Honestly, I don't know what possessed him to run away from a great home like this." Said Lucario, full of lies.

"Yeah, Ike. Shame on you. You should be more grateful." Added Mightyena.

"Really, Ike. But at least you're home now." Said Mother

Ike couldn't believe what he was hearing! It took all of his will power not to blurt out the truth to his parents about what REALLY happened for two years. But, he didn't in fear that the sisters might snap and kill Ike's family on the spot. His family had nothing to do with this.

"So exactly WHERE are three from?" asked mother.

"From waaaay far away. Almost off the map. We just came by to say goodbye to Ike." Said Lucario.

"When are you leaving for home?" asked father.

"After we finish our meal."

"Oh, no. That will never do. I couldn't live with myself if I let you girls leave at night like this. What if something happened to you? You'll stay here for the night and you can leave in the morning." Said mother.

"_MOM, YOU'RE SO CLUELESS!"_ screamed Ike in his head.

"….Well, if you _insist_." Said Lucario.

"Yay! Sleep over! I get to sleep next to Ike!" squealed Ninetails.

"Seems like Ike is pretty popular with the ladies." Said Father with a wink.

"Aw, you're saying that like we're his girlfriends, or something." Said Lucario with a fake smile.

Ike almost threw up in his mouth while everyone else, but Zangoose, laughed.

Ike had to stop this and he had to NOW. He knew Lucario wouldn't wait until morning to kill Zangoose. He knew that Lucario wouldn't wait until morning to drag him back to the forest. She would do it while Ike's parents were sleeping in the middle of the night. If he didn't act fast, then this really would be Zangoose's last meal. And **his** last decent one. But, Ike had already come home. He'd just tasted freedom, and he wasn't about to let it go.

Ike hatched up a plan and quickly excused himself from the table.

"Please excuse me for a moment. I have to….uh…give Gengar his food." Said Ike.

"Oh, yes, that's right. I'd forgotten to feed Gengar today. I'm sure he's starving. Please give him extra helpings as my apology." Said mother.

Ike nodded and made a dinner plate of double servings of food for Gengar.

"Just set it down in front of any closet, he'll see it." Said mother.

Ike nodded and left the dining room.

"I'll go with you." Said Lucario, leaving the table.

Ike gritted his teeth and turned to face the blue dog.  
"No, that's okay…I can handle it. Please continue eating."

"Oh, but I _insist_." Said Lucario.

"Ike, if your lady friend wants to go with you, let her. Who knows? She might want to give you a little kiss…" said father with a cheeky tone.

Lucario giggled, but Ike could see right through her charades.

"Come on, Ike. Let's go." Said Lucario gently pushing him to move forward.

"Aw, young love…" said father.

"_DAD, YOU'RE CLUELESS, TOO!"_

Lucario followed Ike upstairs and down the hallway towards the hallway closet. Ike turned his head around to see that Lucario's smile had gone away and was replaced by an all too familiar glare.

"The food not good enough for you?"

"Shut up, human. I'm not letting you out of my sight for minute."

"Not very trusting, are we?"

"Don't think that your smart mouth will go unpunished. Just you wait. Now, feed your pet and get back downstairs."

"Well, I have to use the bathroom, too."

"Fine, I'll come in with you. I've seen you pee before, human. I've seen you do worse."

"Weirdo."

Lucario smacked Ike in the back of the head, almost making him drop the food plate. The two approached the hallway closet. Ike set the food down in front of the door and walked away. Then, he went to the bathroom. Lucario walked in as well and shut the door.

"Now pee."

"I don't feel comfortable doing this _**knowing**_ that you're watching me."

Lucario growled at the boy and he reluctantly began to do his business at the toilet.

"You are MY slave. You get no privacy. You get no choice. You get no rights." Stated Lucario as Ike continued.

"_We'll see about that, mutt. I was going to use this alone time to alert the authorities or some Pokémon control group to come take you away, but now…..I don't know what…" _thought Ike.

Ike finished his business and washed his hands. Then, he and Lucario made their way back downstairs. Upon passing the hallway closet, Ike noticed that the dinner plate he'd left out for Gengar was empty.

"_Dang, he eats fast."_ Thought Ike.

As they kept walking, Ike noticed that his bedroom door was open. The lights were off, but he could still make out what was in the room. Ike stopped walking and looked inside the dark room.

"_This may be the last time I see my room again…." _

Then, Ike saw a dark figure emerge in his room. It had a big smile on its face, as if it were saying _"Thanks for the meal."_

Ike nodded and smiled slightly, as if he were saying _"Your welcome, Gengar."_

The figure then noticed the Lucario behind Ike who had an evil look on her face. The impatient Lucario then smacked Ike in the back of the head for stalling. The dark figure frowned as it saw Ike getting hurt.

"Why did you stop, human? I didn't tell you to stop!"

"I was just saying goodbye to a friend."

Lucario peeked her head into the room Ike was looking in. She saw nothing. She began to growl and smacked Ike again.

"I see no one in there! Don't play games with me, boy!" barked Lucario

The two kept walking.  
The dark figure in the room whimpered silently for Ike…..

Ike and Lucario returned to the dinner table and resumed their meal along with everyone else.  
After dinner, it was time for bed. Ike didn't bother taking a shower.

Ike, Zangoose, and the sisters all piled up in Ike's room. Ike's mother came in.

"Good night, kids. Sleep easy," said mother.

"We will. Good night to you to, Ma'am." Lied Lucario.

Ike looked at his mother one last time to see if she had caught on to _anything_ that might seem strange here. Ike's mother just smiled and left the room, shutting the door. Ike and Zangoose frowned. They were both out of options and out of time.

"Now, we wait." Said Lucario.  
Everyone present assumed that Ike's parents would be fast asleep by 12 midnight. The time was now 10:47 PM.

Ike starred at Lucario for the longest time, and she starred back. She licked her lips at him in intimidation, but Ike wasn't fazed. Ike was raging mad on the inside. He was fed up with Lucario making his life hell. He was fed up with her over-dominant behavior. He was fed up with Lucario.

But now, Ike had something even worse to be mad about. Lucario was going to execute Zangoose. Zangoose was going to die because she just wanted a new, peaceful life. Ike thought that was despicable.

"Just wait, Ike. In a little while, we can have _fun_ again." Said Ninetails with a smile.

"You know, I bet you wouldn't be so bad if you started thinking for yourself." Said Ike.

"What does that mean? I DO think for myself." Said Ninetails.

"Please, it's _**obvious**_ that you **AND** Mightyena are both just mindless pawns for Lucario." Stated Ike.

"Quiet, human. That's enough out of you." Said Lucario.

"And, you, Lucario. Why do have to be so dominant and controlling? Is it because you were treated like dirt in your original clan. Were you the weakling? Did the other Lucario make fun of you?"

"SHUT UP, BOY!"

Ike smirked as he realized that was exactly why Lucario was so obsessed with control. Ike should be a psychiatrist.

"…I can think for myself…" said Ninetails silently.

No one said anything more for the rest of the time. Everyone waited anxiously until zero hour…..

…12 midnight came…

Lucario checked the clock. She then left Ike's room and listened down the hall. Snoring was heard from the Parent's room. Lucario then walked back into Ike's room. She then looked at Zangoose, who was clinging on to Ike.

"Time's up." Said Lucario with a smirk.

Ike's heart sank. He hoped and prayed that someone or _something_ would suddenly come in and save him and Zangoose from these evil Pokémon. Nothing of that sort happened…

"Get up. Walk out the house." Ordered Lucario.

Ike slowly obeyed and walked down the stairs and out the front door as everyone else followed. It was pitch black outside; the only light was coming from the street lights and the moon. Ike began walking down the street as Lucario ordered him to follow certain directions. A left turn here, a right turn there.

"Where are we going?"

"Shut up, human."

Lucario led the group a good distance out of town, towards a huge cliff….  
Ike gulped and began to break into a sweat.

"Lucario? Could you NOT kill Zangoose?"

"No. She will die. And you will WATCH."

"Please, don't kill her. I'm the one who convinced her to leave you. I should be punished, not her."

"You will be punished soon enough. Believe that, boy."

"Please, just let Zangoose go. She can just disappear from us forever, and I'll go back with you without a fight. I'd promise never to try and run away again. I'd be…..l-loyal to you always….I'd pleasure you to my fullest ability…unconditionally." Pleaded Ike.

"Be quiet, boy. Your words mean nothing."

Ike realized that there was no possible way he could save Zangoose. He had been defeated. He'd lost and Lucario had won, permanently. The group slowly progressed towards the steep cliff.

"Zangoose…..I'm sorry….." said Ike.

"….No….it's okay, Ike…..I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that I let ANY of this happen. I'm sorry that I took two years of your life away. In the back of my mind, I knew it was wrong to do those things I did to you. I was just so desperate at the time. I had no self-control….I'm sorry…."

"…it's okay, Zangoose…"

"You two, stop talking!" barked Lucario.

The group finally made it to the base of the mountainous cliff. Everyone began their ascend to the top of the cliff, and Zangoose, to her death. With every step and climb, Ike couldn't help but cry silently for all that has happened. But mostly, he cried for Zangoose, who was being punished wrongly.

…..The group finally made it to the top of the cliff…..

The view from the top of the cliff would have been breathtaking in any other situation, but now, it was frightening. At the bottom of the cliff was a field of spikes, sharp enough to pierce flesh. Zangoose gulped. Ike gulped for Zangoose. Zangoose did not try and fight back. What would be the point? Lucario was by far the strongest in the party, and Ninetails and Mightyena combined would be enough to take down one Zangoose.

Lucario ordered Zangoose to turn around and face the edge of the cliff. Lucario then kicked Zangoose sharply in the back in the head. The kick wasn't enough to send Zangoose flying over the edge, but the poor Pokémon fell to the ground pretty hard. Ike closed his eyes and turned his head as tears started rolling down his face.

"MAKE HIM WATCH!" screamed Lucario.

Ninetails and Mightyena grabbed Ike and held his eyes open. Ike struggled to free himself from their grasp, but Mightyena bit him on the shoulder, sending pain throughout Ike's body.

"Don't move." Said the wolf.

Ike stopped moving and reluctantly gave in. He had no choice but to watch his friend's demise.

"Get up, cat." Ordered Lucario.

Zangoose obeyed. Lucario then hit her with an uppercut to the jaw. Zangoose tried to hold back a whine. Ike began crying louder with each hit Zangoose took.

"_This isn't happening. My God! THIS ISN'T HAPPENING!"_

But it was happening. Lucario fired a flurry of critical blows at Zangoose. Ike lost himself and cried rather audibly for his friend. Lucario kicked Zangoose in the chest. Zangoose tumbled backwards and rolled to the edge of the cliff, her body just inches away from falling to the spiked rocks below.

"ZANGOOSE, NO! PLEASE DON'T FALL! GET UP! RUN AWAY! FORGET ABOUT ME AND JUST SAVE YOURSELF, PLEASE!" cried the boy.

Zangoose made no attempts to run.

Ninetails covered her paw over Ike's mouth to shut him up. Ike bit on Ninetails' paw. Ninetails shrieked and then pushed Ike onto the ground. She began to growl at him.

"You little prick. I was going to be nice to you, but I've changed my mind. Take off your pants. This is going to be VERY painful for you. If you beg for mercy, I won't make you _**bleed**_." Said Ninetails as she hovered over Ike.

"Go to hell, you dirty Pokémon." Said Ike with no regrets.

Ninetails snatched off Ike's pants with her mouth. Ike kicked Ninetails sharply on the nose. The fox Pokémon rolled back a few feet. When she came to, she realized she had a broken nose. She snarled at the boy and bit him hard on his arm. She dug her fangs in deep, having blood gush from Ike's arm. Ike shrieked in the pain as more tears rolled from his eyes. Ninetails got a primal look in her eyes, as if she was going to kill Ike. Mightyena stepped in.

"Sister, no! Don't kill this boy. Have your fun, but don't kill him."

"Oh, I'll have my fun, alright."

Ninetails pinned Ike to the ground. She purposely pressed her paw down on the arm where she had bitten him, causing more blood to pool out. Ike began to feel light headed. Ninetails quickly mounted Ike and inserted his penis into her cunt. Meanwhile, Lucario was still feverishly beating Zangoose, who showed no signs of running away. She'd made a careless mistake, and this was her fate. Zangoose had lost a lot of blood and had several cuts across her body.

"THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR CROSSING ME! LET THIS BE A LESSON TO ALL WHO CROSS LUCARIO!" screamed the blue dog as she continued her assault.

All of this was too much for Ike. From the deathly beating of his friend, to the blood gushing from his arm, to the Pokémon raping him above, Ike slowly passed out. Ike closed his eyes slowly, expecting to wake up in the forest. The last image he saw was Zangoose falling to the ground, bleeding in front of him…...

...

"…w-where…am I?...Ouch…why does my arm hurt so bad? Why is it in a bandage?..."

Ike awoke the next morning.  
That's when he instantly remembered the events that took place the previous night.  
Where was he?  
Where were the sisters?  
Where was Zangoose?...  
He sprang up out of the covers.

Wait, covers?

Ike took in his surroundings….

To his shock, he was right back in his room.

"What? How?"

Wait, where was Zangoose?

Ike checked the bed. She wasn't there.  
He weakly walked out of his room, still feeling a bit dizzy.

He walked down the hall to his parent's room. They were still asleep. He checked the clock on the hall wall. 9 AM. Then, Ike walked down the stairs to the living room. To his amazement, on the living room couch, was Zangoose fast asleep. She still was in pretty bad shape; the cuts and bruises on her body were still visible, but she wasn't bleeding at least. Ike pondered this entire scene over.

Why was he home?

Why was Zangoose alive?

Had the sisters given up and decided to leave Ike and Zangoose alone?

No.  
Lucario would never do that…..

Ike went over to Zangoose and petted her. She purred faintly in her sleep, yet it sounded more like whining. Ike sat down on the floor, leaning against the couch, with the back of his head resting on Zangoose's back; his black hair mixing with her white fur.

Then, something down the hall caught Ike's attention.

The hallway closet was slightly opened, not enough to see anything major, but it was open no less.

What Ike saw gave answer to all of his burning questions and confusion.

There, in the closet, was a dark figure with two bright red eyes and a big smile on its face. Ike starred at the entity for the longest time, speechless. Finally, with tears in his eyes, Ike spoke.

"Thank you…."

The dark figure smiled even bigger and winked at Ike. Then, it vanished into the shadows…

Ike just sat there looking up at the ceiling, with tears rolling down his face. Then, he closed his eyes, just resting and enjoying the silence.

For the moment, he got some rest. His parents would be awake soon. He'd have some explaining to do…

Fin

.


End file.
